PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biospecimen, Pathology and Genomics (BPG) Core for the Yale Lung Cancer SPORE will serve as the facility for all human biospecimen acquisition, processing and analysis for all SPORE-sponsored research. We will continue to manage, bank and distribute lung cancers obtained from all interventionalists and surgeons as this occurs at the bedside or in the operating room with research tissues derived from extra passes of the biopsy needle after the diagnostic specimen has been collected. Furthermore, the Biospecimen, Pathology and Genomics Core will work closely with Yale Pathology Tissue Services, the research tissue procurement service supported within the Department of Pathology (also directed by David Rimm) to facilitate safe and rapid acquisition of all fresh lung cancer resection specimens. The Biospecimen, Pathology and Genomics Core presents the following specific aims to achieve the goals and mission of the Core in service to the Yale SPORE in Lung Cancer: Specific Aim 1. To collect, store and distribute human biospecimens with complete clinical, pathological, and demographic annotation for use in Projects 1-3, Developmental Projects and Career Enhancement Awards. Specific Aim 2. To conduct or assist in molecular pathology analyses of biospecimens including nine modalities for analysis of tyrosine kinase signaling pathways, immune microenvironment, immune profiling and immune monitoring.